


Cold Butterfly

by spookysausage



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysausage/pseuds/spookysausage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory Schneider had been waiting for this moment with Roberto for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daftpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daftpup/gifts).



> wrote it for Kat (daftpup) <3

_You could call sometime, at least._

The voice echoed in Cory's head. It had been a while since him and Roberto had talked. Not a quick chat, a real conversation, like they always had. They never found the right time for talking like that. 

But today was different. Today, they made time, forced themselves out to see each other. And when there was a heavy knock on the door, Cory almost couldn't pull himself out of the bed. 

_Nerves_.

Finally, after a minute that felt like an entire hour, he sat up, drowsy from lying down for so long. And when he stood at the door, his hand lingered over the doorknob, Cory let out a deep sigh, and opened the door. 

"I don't even get a hug?" 

_Of course._

"I'm sorry," and before Cory knew it, Roberto's arms pulled him into a warm and welcoming hug. He missed things like this. 

The door slammed behind the two of them, and Cory almost pulled himself away, but instead pressed himself closer to his his friend. 

"I missed you."

"Sorry," Cory dropped his arms to his sides. _Stop apologizing, stupid._

Roberto smiled - those dimples, the same smile that could melt anyone's heart - even Cory's. Kind and inviting, friendly. Cory balled his hands into fists, he could have punched the man in front of him. 

_You never call me either, idiot. You don't try. What am I supposed to do?_

He shook his head, relaxed his muscles, smiled back. 

"Sorry. I know I don't call you or… anything like that much anymore," Roberto peeled his jacket off, and rested it on the bed. "I've been-"

"Busy."

He only nodded. "You didn't have to get a hotel room. We could have just-"

"It's easier this way," Cory cut in. "No one else is here to bother us. You know what I mean?"

The other man nodded again. There was silence, causing a ringing in Cory's ears, and he coughed quietly, hoping that the noise would make it stop. He watched Roberto, watched him walk to one side of the bed, watched him fall down onto it; and he followed him, sliding into the other side of the bed. 

Still silent, Roberto inched closer, and rested his head close to Cory's shoulder. 

"You're my best friend, you know?" He said finally. 

Cory nodded, and didn't say anything because he felt that a nod was enough. It was enough to say _you're mine too_ without him having to open his mouth.

It was enough to reassure them both that they cared for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway send feedback here or to me on tumblr @ http://baguettes.co.vu/ :+)


End file.
